halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
United Earth Government (Necros)
The United Earth Goverment is the human Goverment before during and after their near fatal war with the Covenant. Despite this, they have remained in power, mostly as threats like the United Rebel Front we're silenced by popularity in the UEG saving humanity in the war and the fact the majority of their colony strongholds were destroyed during the course of the war. To this day the UEG remains the steadfast Earth Goverment and joint founding member of the Alliance of United Races. Post War Period In the immediate post war period, the UEG had been left in tatters, much of the goverment dead and the fledgling human empire left in tatters. The first matter was to assure humanity and the UEG would prevail, with a immediate and effective hand over of temporary power to the UNSC to insure peace on the remaining colonies. The first order of buisness was rebuilding what was left. Many inner colonies remained but were in a sorry state from Brute occupation or attack so the first matter of buisness was to secure and rebuild these colonies, along with Earth. The new United Sangheili Republic immediatly began volentary reperations to the UNSC, along with forced reperations from the humbled Brutes. Within almost six years Earth was near rebuilt, a miracle of joint endevours by the humans and ex Covenant races. The next order of buisness was repopulation. Almost two thirds of humanity had been destroyed and now the need to repopulate human space was growing. The CAA offered families insentives to have, at minimum, at least one child and no greater than three, to avoid underpopulation and avoid stretching their resources past what they could support. Also, the USR and the Huragok engineers brought forth a new means of ensuring humanitys survival. Covenant Terraforming technology. Through the use of catalytic reactions of gas and liquids, nanotechnology and cruder methods of slingshotting ice rocks into planets, worlds on the fringes of colonisation could be ready for colonisation with in five years. Using the worlds existing ecology and careful manipulation of it, and introduced species, an artificial ecology could be created that would maintain itself. Worlds that had formerly been glassed could, once again, be colonised, though it was somewhat more of a aurdeous task and took ten to twenty years to re colonise. However, thanks to this technology, the world of Reach, once a ball of devastated wastelands has been recolonised, with the first colony being set up upon what was once city of Agammenmon but had been reduced to a sheet of glass before being terraformed into a verdant plain. Almost 25 years after the great war, and fifty since it started, the Alliance of United Races is founded with the UEG and URF as its founding members and bringing the ex Covenant races into the fold, along with the Plainsfierians. As a founding member of the AUR, the UEG enjoy paticular clout amongst the member races. Colonial Authority Administration The CAA is the primary administration and authority for the colonies and colonisation efforts, ensuring peace and succesful colonisation efforts through both public funded colonisation efforts, privatized sponsorship, erection of local goverments, police and militia and commanding the UNSC into action in situations where it is called for. They recieve also recieve and organise frequent reperation packages from the USR, pumping the majority of it into colonisation, while a siginificant margin of the raw materials they get is sold into private industry to provide the CAA with extra funding which is, in turned, pumped into colonisation efforts. The chain of command, during war situations, has been changed now however. During war the UNSC is no lnoger obliged to be under the command of the CAA and instead are directly under command of the UEG and draw upon the CAA as support, forcibly at times. This has created factions between the two goverment groups, as the UNSC will raze entire colonies occupied by Brutes if they think it is nessacary. UNSC The United Nations Space Command is still the UEG's primary, and in fact only military and inteillgence forces. Its functions and tactics remain relativly similar to their pre war status, much to that effect, only the technology has changed. UNSCDF Marines The UNSC Marine corps is no the only major ground fighting force, with the army officially being dismantled after the war, on account of both elements of corruption, a terrible record during the war and a massive decrease in recruitment. The Army regiments were dismantled and inducted into the Marines over the space of seven years. The Marines now fill to the roll of a static, powerful armed force and a mobile assault force throguh the use of two ditinct forms of unit. Mobile regiments are units much akin to the Human-Covenant War era Marines, utilising, at heaviest, Main Battle Tanks and potent air support and air lift capacities along with well armed and well trained Marines. The provide a elite and well armed rapid reaction force, strike force and mobile unit, operating out of light landing vessels such as Frigates or Light Carries and operating as defence units onboard vessels. The Felxible regiments, while maintaining some air power, now focuses on the use of heavy lift vehicles such as the D03UH-TVMC Petrel and Carriers to deploy a wide plethora of armoured vehicles to the ground, giving the UNSC a heavily armoured punch with new tanks, heavy recon brigades, Battle Walkers and APCs. Whereas the Mobile regiments can be seen as more of a 'sword' the Felxible regiment is a sledgehammer, using 105mm anti tank shells to crack a nut. Alongside this the Marines Special Operations units have been greatly expanded in recent times. The technology availible to the UNSC ground troops has also significantly improved, with a single soldier being accesible to the whole UNSC war net, allowing him to request pick up, call in airstrikes, call in gunship support and designate targets. With a significantly larger amount of AIs being deployed to the battlefield, energy weapons being much more availible, with new plasma and lance weapons along with lasers and gauss and plasma weapons being mounted on armoured vehicles, every soldier being coated in a potent energy shield and even infantry usable SPARTAN armour made availible. Marines now have access to other new systems, like High Orbit Precision Entry Launchers, the successor to HEV pods, using energy and thermal shielding along with vectored thrust engines, allowing them to be shot from orbit or a ground based launcher with less than a 5% failiure rate. Also, now infantry have acces to G-PACKS and G/J-PACKS, mobile systems that allow them similar battlefield agility to Sangheili rangers and Brute Jump pack troops, allowing specialised units to operate EVA missions safely and accuratly or manouvre about the battlefield with ease. One other major improvement is vehicle protection. Nearly all UNSC AFVs are protected by the M980 Weapon Anti Ordinance/Anti Material Defence Weapon, a small AURORA Laser using the ADIS system to intercept enemy ordnance or the CARAPACE Dual Active Protection System, a system that uses a mixture of a temporary magnetic 'net' to, in bursts, protect from heavy plasma ordnance and a shielding system developed by ONI that, for short bursts, protects the vehicle from enemy ordnance, though renders it vulnerable. One final Covenant tech drawn into UNSC use is the use of active camo, used to coat infantry and even some armoured vehicles from the naked eye. Thanks the new improvements they appear neither on thermals nor give off any energy signature. Navy The UNSC Navy, once never being able to hold a candle to Covenant ships, has seen great leaps and bounds as of late. While the Navy, like the Marines, changed very little from post war to rearmament, during the rearmament period, there were great leaps in the new technology used. Every UNSC warship in service now sports shielding on par with covenant vessels, giving them equal standing against Covenant warships. now they also use Plasma Fusion Drives, a major improvement of older generation experimental engines pioneered by vessels such as the Pillar of Autumn, using both the same laser cooling systems, sub reactors starters and now use compressed and laser ignited gasses channeled through magnetic fields to provide them with similar capacities to Covenant engines, with a major advatnage of never overheating except in cases of massive reactor failiure. the new engine allows for longer periods of use and a greater amount of power, which is paticularly sueful during combat, allowing them to move faster, for longer and charge MAC capacitors faster. They also use the Shaw-Fujikawa Model 52, a new Shaw Fujikawa slipspace drive reverse engineered from existing Covenant ones with new Covenant slipspace navigation systems, allowing them to achieve 900 light years per day, on par with Covenant ships. Their armament has changed little, with MAC guns still being their primary weapon, with new and improved Archer pods backing them up and new point defence systems. The old 50mm point defence guns have been exchanged for two newly developed systems. The Firestorm Close-in Weapon System was created from older generation Spartan laser point defence weapons used upon ships such as the Myth-class Dreadnought, Legend-class Battlecruiser and Shadow-class Frigate and has been improved with new age technology. Using the new ADIS the two TITAN Lasers can target and destroy enemy fighters with their two powerful chemical lasers with the secondary AURORA Laser interdicts enemy ordnance. The Thunderstorm Close-in Weapon system uses the same missile technology as the Archer to stealthly destroy enemy fighters at close and long range. Along with that, significant improvement in armour systems, radar and detection systems and protection systems such as Decoy Launchers protect UNSC Vessels. Now, the UNSC uses both Covenant slipspace communication devices and stealth and ECM systems to ensure they can communicate near instantly with any UNSC unit and can also remain undetected, with new and advance stealth and ECM systems on the new generation Prowler and stealth frigates. Air Force The UNSC still retains air superiority over the Covenant (largly thanks to misdirection and missuse of Covenant air power during the war) but further ensures that with a number of significatn improvments to their aresenal. They now take a variety of high power, high speed missiles, ensuring maximum kill capacity, along with point defence systems, shielding and DECEPTION Countermeasures, a countermeasure launcher using a mixture of Chaff, infrared flares and minute flash explosives to confuse optical, infrared and radar guided weapons. Special Operations The UNSC's plethora of Spec Ops units has, is recent times, changed considerably. While the staple ODST remain, now with HOPE launchers to guide them succesfully to the battlezone, other new special forces units have emerged. Replacing NavSpecWar teams, the Special Tactics and Operations unit deals with a multitude of tasks such as low profile insertion, sabotage, counter terrorism, rescue, assassination, guerilla warfare, partisan training and combat in all terrain. They succed in doing this through superior training, tactics, guile and if nessacary, brute forces. Another new special operations unit is the Special Reconnaissance Service, a special recon group divided into four distinct groups. The Long Range Infiltration unit, a unit mounted in FAVs that do deep recon in enemy terrain through the use of lightly armed and fast vehicles, the Long Range Drop Unit, a unit that focuses on infiltration by airlift, airdrop or HOPE, the Long Range Recon Unit that soley relies on travelling by foot through enemy terrain and the Long Range Amphibious Recon who use aquatic or sub aquatic means of infiltration such as boats, canoes, SCUBA diving etc. This unit is primarily used for deep recon, target acquisition and designation, intelligence gathering and on short notice raids, sabotage, assassination and rescue, though direct confrontation is preferred to be avoided. Another special operations force is the Internal Boarding Shock Troops and the Extara Vehicular Activity Troops, marines trained for fighting in space conditions, made from the breakdown of the Extra Atmospheric Boarding Troops. While the IBSTs are trained for surgical strikes on stations and ships through boarding, especially through the use of Ship Boring Umbilical Lasers then fighting on in the cramp conditions onboard and complete objectives such as raiding or sabotage, the EVAT use EVA compression suits with marine armour and G-PACKs to assault enemy ships, stations or counter boarding troops in EVA conditions in space. they are double trained for sabotage on enemy vessels as well. The Special Commando Unit is a unit used for high profile, offensive raids. Whereas other forces may use more stealthy methods of completeling their objective, the Commandos infiltrate then cause as much damage and chaos as possible before leaving. In the Naval Air Force they have two elite units. The Elite Tactics and Operations Wing a aerial Wing of, at a maximum, 100 air craft, assigned to special operations with in air and orbital positions. They range from operating in squadrons of 12 to support vital targets two two man cells for attack support and one man cells for lone missions and bolstering existing defences. The Second is the Elite Assault Wing who specialise in the use of VTOL vehicles and operation within planet atmospheres. Flying medium and light dropships, gunships, inter system transports like the Auk and Tern and stealth assaults with the Owl assault VTOL. They are expected to operate in support of special operations unit, evacuating and bringing them into hot combat zones and giving them air cover. The Navy now has its own special forces unit, adapted from early units operating Shadow-class Frigates, now a consumate stealth unit, operating Prowlers, Stealth Frigates and other modified warships, operating as stealth strike units, infiltration and exfiltration. Marine Tactics Navy Tactics Air Force Tactics Combined Arms Tactics Joint Operations Tactics